DLC (Deadly Legendary Character)
by blazingalex
Summary: Connor loved to play Mortal Kombat. But one day, he is transported to the MK realm. With the same abilities as the other fighters, Connor must choose to either side with Shao Khan, or defeat him in Mortal Kombat. Using the storyline from MK9. Will somewhat parody it.
1. Chapter 1: The End

**Hello, blazingalex here. Now, I know what you're thinking, but I will explain everything in the end. Please, enjoy.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR CONNOR!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The End

I stood still in the middle of the room as he walked around me, talking to me. It was only me and him there.

"Did you honestly think you could get away with it?" He asked me, pacing around me.

"Get away with what?"

"Betrayal to the realm."

"I didn't betray anyone."

"Oh, really? Then how come you want to switch sides in this war? How come I am standing here interrogating you for your non-existant betrayal? Can you answer that?" I didn't say anything. He walked in front of me and stopped. "Well?"

"You're going to lose," I whispered. "You won't win."

He growled.

"He will be destroyed." I smirked. "You have no chance." He threw a fist into my face, knocking me back.

"You don't know that," he roared.

"Oh, but I do. It already happened. Armageddon has-" Another fist. I fell back onto the stone ground.

"Don't you say that!" He stomped my face. "Don't you ever say that!" Another stomp. My nose cracked and twisted under his boot. Blood rushed down my face.

"Why? Armageddon-" His boot cracked down onto my neck, snapping it. I coughed up blood as his foot strangled me.

"Now, you will die." There was a flash of lightning before everything went black.

* * *

 **Yes, yes, short chapter, I know. Now, for my explanation: The reason I stopped the one-shot collection is because I can't think of any more scenarios to write about. Basically, I'll just be recycling other authors works and call it my own. So I'm probably going to stop it altogether.**

 **The reason I started writing this story is because one day at work, I threw on a ton of bubbles onto my arms and pretended I was in Mortal Kombat. Some of my coworkers thought it was funny and I then created fatalities for him and even a name; Soap. But, sadly, I couldn't figure out how I was going to draw him. The next day, I created some more fatalities, this time for a different original character. Excited about it, I drew up a rough sketch and gave him a name; Connor. With two fatalities and two costumes, I decided I need to make a background storyline for him. Instead, you guys got this.**

 **Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. blazingalex, out!**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Way to Play

**Hello, blazingalex here. Skip the A/N, let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Way to Play

*About a year earlier*

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

My alarm blared in my face, waking me up rudely. I reached over and slammed on the snooze button, stopping it. Heavy rain slammed onto my windows with the occasional rumble of thunder and flash of lightning. Sitting up on my bed, I stretched and yawned loudly. I hate mornings.

Walking into the bathroom, I saw my black hair sticking up in the back.

"Fuck," I whispered. Grabbing a comb and running it under the faucet, I flattened my hair, gazing into the mirror with my dead eyes.

I'm a 19-year-old college dropout, living by myself in a small apartment, and I'm finally going to finish Mortal Kombat. I've been struggling with the story mode ever since it came out. Then again, I'm playing it on the hardest difficulty there is. There's been rumors that a tenth Mortal Kombat is going to come out, but nothing has been confirmed yet. I don't even think they're going to make a tenth one. Almost everyone is dead, it's just Raiden, Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, and Sonya Blade on Earthrealm's side. And now, I'm onto the final battle with Shao Kahn.

I walked back into my room and grabbed a pair of jeans, a black long sleeved shirt, and a white hoodie. Well, there was only one sleeve on each top. The black shirt was missing its right sleeve so I improvised and cut off the hoodie's left sleeve, evening it out. It looked good.

Starting up my Xbox, I sat down in my chair with a controller in my hands.

"Oh, fuck! My contacts!" I jumped up and bolted back into the bathroom, opening up the medicine cabinet. "Where is it?" I pushed and knocked over bottles and boxes looking for my contact case. "Fuck!"

I paid good money for my contacts. Not only do they help me read and see better, but they also change my eye color. From brown to red, I look like a badass with them in. If only I could fuCKING FIND THEM!

Slamming the cabinet door, I gazed back into the mirror, watching my red eyes. Wait, red eyes?

"Ah, shit," I muttered. "Left them in again." The only problem was, they weren't hurting. Oh, well. Time to fight Shao Kahn and defeat him once and for all.

* * *

*Hours later*

"God fucking damnit!" I shouted at my TV. Fucking five hours later and the fucker is still alive! Jesus Shit! No matter how I approach him, he somehow either blocks it or counters it. "That's it! I'm done!" I got up and threw my controller down. The casing cracked and broke, sending plastic shards everywhere. I walked up to my XBox and hit the eject button. As soon as I pressed it, the power went out.

"Fuck!" I screamed.

"Keep it down!" Someone from across the hall shouted. Still angry, I grabbed the disc and threw it back into its case, slamming it shut.

Before I could put the case back onto the shelf, there was another bolt of lightning, one that struck inside my apartment and hitting me. Jolts of electricity shocked my body. The heat of it was unbearable.

I fell to the ground with a thud, still twitching. The game case flew out of my hand and was almost across the room.

I was unable to move on my own for almost minutes. I was scared. I was on the verge of passing out when I heard footsteps walk towards me. All of a sudden, I could move again.

I saw a hand extend towards me and heard a voice say, "I need you to come with me."

* * *

 **Blah, blah, blah. Another short one, yes, yes. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. Also, quick shoutout to TheSkyknight and RayTheZoroark. Ray has a couple of stories you should check out and Sky is planning on writing one for this site. Good luck, you two. blazingalex, out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Where Am I?

**Hello, blazingalex here. Check out TheSkyknight's story: A not so short not so happy story. It's really good and is in the same time period of The Pokemon University. Also, RayThe Zoroark is working on his 20th chapter for Ray's Kanto Adventure and needs OCs. Check it out as well!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Where Am I?

"I need you to come with me," a voice said to me. Looking up, I saw a man wearing a straw hat. "Now!" I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

"Who are you?" I asked him. "How did you get into my apartment?"

"We have no time to explain. I need you to come with me to the tournament."

"What tournament? What are you talking about?"

"The fate of Earthrealm is at hand. Are you with me or not?" I thought for a second.

"Okay. I'm with you."

"Good. You will need something to fight with. We will stop off at the armory before entering the arena. Come on; Liu Kang is waiting outside." He led me outside.

"I'm confused about something," I said to him.

"What is it?" He asked, still walking.

"I swear I've seen you before, but I don't know where and when. Do you think you can help me out?"

"Lord Raiden," another man said, bowing. He wore a headband and had a dragon symbol on his belt. "I see you collected another competitor."

"Yes, I have. Connor, this is Liu Kang. He will be your ally in defending Earthrealm."

"It is good to meet you, Connor." Liu Kang bowed again.

"Uh, th-thanks. I guess." Awkwardness grew around the situation.

"Well," Liu Kang said, breaking the tension. "Shall we gather the rest of the defenders?"

"I already have. They are waiting for us in Outworld. Let us go." Strawhat raised a hand and lightning came down onto us. It didn't hurt, but it felt weird. Like a warm goop surrounding me and carrying me off.

The light faded away, revealing what I thought was a stage. I looked around and saw a lot of monks, some ninjas, some scary looking people, and actor Johnny Cage.

"I brought some weapons for you to defend yourself with," Raiden said, handing me a sword and an axe.

"Uh, th-thanks," I replied, strapping them to my back.

"Greetings, Warriors," someone said. I looked up and saw an old man sitting on a throne. "And welcome to the tenth Mortal Kombat tournament. This will determine Earthrealm's fate." I leaned towards Liu Kang.

"What's he talking about?" I asked him.

"Emperor Shao Kahn will absorb Earthrealm if we lose ten times in a row," he replied.

"And let me guess, we lost nine times already?"

"Sadly, yes," Raiden joined. "I had been getting visions of the future and decided that you would be an advantage for Earthrealm." He stopped and looked startled. "But Shao Kahn will try to recruit you. You must say no to him at all costs. Otherwise, he will conquer all."

"Our first fight," Shang Tsung said. "Will be between Johnny Cage..."

"Huh?" Cage said. "Oh, y-yeah. Me. Yeah, who's it gonna be?"

"Reptile!" On top of a roof appeared a reptilian figure.

"We are screwed," I muttered.

* * *

 **I know I said I would stop writing this, but the pictures I have inspired me. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to this story. blazingalex, out!**


	4. Chapter 4: An Opportunity

**Hello, blazingalex here. Time to get Connor into the fight. And maybe I should introduce a new character that will not be important...**

* * *

Chapter 4: An Opportunity

After that, well, surprisingly well fight from Johnny Cage, we were sent to return to our chambers to rest until the next day. To be honest, I was expecting him to get his ass kicked. Raiden and Liu Kang were nice to congratulate him and offer to help him, but Cage turned them down, mumbling about their awesome "costumes." I'm actually one the only people here that is normal, aside from Sonya.

I entered my chamber only to find a ninja in pink standing there.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked him. He stepped forward in a non-hostile gesture.

"Please, relax," he responded. "I am here to help."

"Answer the question."

"I am an Edenian warrior known as Soap. I am a defect from Rain's army, wanting to free my realm from Shao Kahn." I unsheathed my sword.

"Then why are you in my chamber instead of Shang's throne room?"

"Because I was told by the Elder Gods that you would be the one to help me."

"Well, sorry, but you want Raiden. I'm here because he brought me." I put my sword back and walked closer to him. "Plus, I'm just a human. I can't save an entire realm."

"Well," a voice said behind me. "Glad to see you're making friends." I turned around and saw Shang Tsung walking in.

"What do you want?" Soap asked.

"Congratulations on coming, Soap. And same to you, Connor. And you two know that this is a fighting tournament."

"Yeah..."

"You two are the next fighters." We were both in shock.

"What?" I asked him. "No, doesn't this have to be at the fucking courtyard?"

"Yeah, why in the chambers?" Soap added.

"Because I am the overseer of this tournament and I say that the two of you will fight."  
"Fuck me," I muttered.

"Now then, fight!" I took a stance and looked towards Soap. By the look in his eyes, he was ready to fight.

"I won't go easy on you," he said to me.

"I was gonna say the same thing," I responded. He charged at me, foam forming in his hands. I scoffed and threw a punch that knocked him back. "What are you gonna do? Clean me?" He growled and fired multiple streams of bubbles at me. Surprisingly, it hurt like hell. It was like they were acid bubbles. He then slid across the floor towards me. I jumped out of the way and unsheathed my axe.

"Yes…" Shang Tsung mumbled. As Soap came running back at me, I turned my axe to the blunt side and swung, connecting to his jaw. He flipped over onto the ground. I took advantage of this opportunity by slamming the handle into his face, shattering his nose. As he bled, I replaced my axe and pulled out my sword, driving the blade into his abdomen, pinning him to the ground. With the rest of my energy, I stomped on his chest, cracking his ribs. I pulled out my sword and sheathed it. Soap lied on the ground, struggling to get up.

"Finish him!"

"No! Stop!" Another voice shouted. I looked over and saw Raiden running in.

"Well, it seems that the thunder god doesn't want his fighter to comply with the rules of Mortal Kombat."

"Connor, do not kill him. I fear that his death will bring great consequences to our fight." I looked back at Soap, who was on his knees.

"Please…" he groaned. He was vulnerable. An easy kill. Just one slash.

"No," I announced. "He shall live." I heard Shang growl before he left. Raiden walked up to me.

"You did a good thing, Connor," he said. "You spared him his life. Now he can continue his battle for his own realm."

"Thank you…" Soap mumbled, bowing on his knees. "Thank you, Connor."

"Come on, Soap," I grunted as I picked him up. "Let's get you healed up." I carried him out with the help of Raiden, leaving my chambers.

* * *

 **Woohoo! Connor's first fight! And the introduction of Soap! I even threw in Connor's X-ray (which is easy to find). Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. blazingalex, out!**


	5. Chapter 5: End of the First

**Hello, blazingalex here. I return to DLC with the intent of finishing it. And I have a great idea on how to end it.**

* * *

Chapter 5: End of the First

I walked into Shang Tsung's throne room where everyone stood around. Liu Kang was talking to Kung Lao and Raiden, Johnny Cage was bothering Sonya and Jax, everyone was doing their own thing. As I walked in, Shang Tsung stood up.

"Welcome, warriors," he said with a smirk. "Only one Earthrealmer remains in the tournament. No one has made it to this stage since the great Kung Lao. Liu Kang! Your next opponent will be...Goro!" I looked over at the Shaolin as Shang casted a portal underneath him. Slowly, Liu Kang sank through the portal, leaving everyone else to stand around.

"Do not fret, Kung Lao," I heard Raiden say. "Liu Kang can beat him." I walked over to them, only to be stopped by Jade.

"Do you mind?" I asked her.

"I'm surprised at you," she said. "For an Earthrealmer, you fight like an Outworlder; with no mercy."

"Well, that's because I have sharp objects instead of a stripper pole."

"Funny. I'll enjoy beating you bloody." With that, she charged at me with a kick, knocking me back. Recovering quickly, I threw a flurry of punches, half of them hitting their target. I then pulled out my axe, turned it so the blunt side would hit, and swung at her legs, bringing her down.

"Hmm, too easy," I mocked. She stood up and jabbed me with her pole. Another swing from her threw me into the air backwards.

"You are pathetic," she told me as I crawled across the floor. "I thought you were stronger."

"I'm not strong. Just opportunistic." I flipped around and slashed at her ankles, tripping her. Getting up, I pulled out my sword and pointed it at her neck. "Yield."

"You got me. Now, kill me."

"Nah, you're too pretty for death." I placed my weapons onto my back and walked away.

The floor portal opened again and Liu Kang climbed out victoriously.I

"You know what happens next, sorcerer," he said to Shang. "Face me in Mortal Kombat!"

"As you wish," Shang replied, taking a fighting stance.

As I watched, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning, I was shocked to see Kitana standing behind me in a friendly manner.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"I heard from Jade that you beat her and spared her life," she replied. "I just wanted to thank you for keeping my friend alive."

"No problem. If you ever want, I could hang around and help out."

"You can't, though. You're from Earthrealm. I am not."

"Well, that's too bad. I think Liu Kang even has a crush on you." I turned back to the fight to see him standing over the sorcerer.

"Yield!" Liu shouted.

"Looks like we won," I muttered, turning back to Kitana. "I guess I won't be seeing you two."

"I guess not," Jade said, walking over with remorse. "I will miss you, Connor." She pulled down her mask and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"I'll miss you, too." I waved to them as everyone from Outworld walked through another portal, disappearing forever.

"Great job, man," I heard Johnny say.

"Thank you, Johnny Cage."

"This cannot be!" Raiden shouted. I glanced over and saw him staring at his amulet. "If not Liu Kang, then who?"

* * *

 **Whelp, another one bites the dust. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. blazingalex, out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Offer

Hello, blazingalex here. Time to start the second tournament.

Chapter 6: Offer

As Liu Kang celebrated, Soap and I walked through the garden at the Wu Shi Academy.

"Yeah, and I miss her," I said. I was telling the ninja about my, erm, "encounter" with Jade.

"Sounds like you're in love," he teased.

"Ah, shut up." As we walked, there was a noise coming from behind us. I turned around to see a shit ton of Tarkatans running through a portal, charging at the monks.

"Oh, shit!" Soap exclaimed. I saw Kitana walk through behind the horde, followed by Jade.

"Jade..."

Without thinking, I started running towards them.

"Connor!" I ignored him, still running.

"There he is," I heard Kitana say. "You! You dare approach me? Princess of Outworld?"

"Kitana, wait!" Jade called out. But it was too late. Kitana had thrown one of her fans at me, stabbing me in the left shoulder.

"Wait," I tried, but received a punch to the face.

"Kitana, stop!" Jade caught her arm, stopping her. "This is who I was talking about."

"Oh. Sorry," Kitana apologized. She extended a free hand to help me up. I grabbed it.

"So," I grunted. "What brings you two here, along with all these...warriors?"

"My father, the Emperor, wants to offer a proposal to Raiden. A new tournament."

"Why with this attack, then?"

"It gives motivation."

"Connor," Jade started. "Would you like to fight on our side?"

"Against my own realm? I'm not so sure..."

"Aw, come on." She walked up and grabbed my arm, leaning against me. I could feel her breasts push up on me. Blushing, I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"O-okay, then. I'll join you." She grabbed my hand and led me back through to Outworld.

"Well," I said, kinda disappointed. "This is Outworld?"

"Well, my father's throne room," Kitana answered.

"Welcome, Connor," a deep voice said from the shadows. I turned around and saw a large man with a skull mask walking out. "Glad my daughter could bring you here. I am Shao Kahn, Emperor of Outworld."

"Hey, there," I greeted.

"In mere moments, Raiden will accept the terms to the new tournament. And I want you to be one of my fighters."

"Sounds great. So, what should I do now?"

"For now, you may go to your chamber. Jade can show you to it. Jade."

"Yes, my Emperor," she responded. "Follow me, Connor." She grabbed my hand and dragged me out.

She threw me in and slammed the door.

"First thing's first," she said. "You need a different outfit."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"It looks...stupid."

"Come on, it's not that bad." To be honest, the awkward sleeves did feel a bit retarded. But for some reason I liked it a lot.

Jade stepped forward, grabbed my sleeves, and ripped them off.

"What the hell?!" I screamed.

"There," she said. "Better. Now, to work on your finishing move."

"I don't really have one."

"Don't worry. When the time comes, you'll know what to do." She left, closing the door behind her. I just stood there, kind of unsure of what to do. A fatality shouldn't be too hard since I have these weapons with me, but it would be nice to have something to practice on.

Not a minute after I thought that, a Tarkatan burst through my door, blades at the ready.

"Oh, shit!" I exclaimed. He roared and charged after me. I leaped out of the way as he stabbed the wall. Taking this opportunity, I pulled out my sword and took a stance. He freed himself and turned around.

"You will die!" He growled.

"Funny, I was going to say the same to you." He ran at me again, but this time I kicked him. He stumbled to the ground where I stabbed him, pinning him to my floor. As he struggled, I pulled out my axe.

"No!" Before he could do anything else, I threw the axe down at his head, splitting it in half. His arms fell limp.

Claps echoed throughout the chamber. I looked up and saw Quan Chi step forward through the shadows.

"Great job, Connor," he said. "You are ready to serve your master. I will take you under my rule and we shall serve well."

"That's great and all," I wanted. "But do I have to wear all that make-up? I don't think it will look good on me."

"I see that we will get along well. For now, get some rest and report to me in the morning. Shao Kahn will have some orders." He cast a spell that made the dead Tarkatan disappear. My weapons remained in the floor, still soaked in blood.

Once the door closed I collapsed on my bed.

"I don't wanna wear make-up."

Another day, another chapter. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. blazingalex, out!


	7. Chapter 7: The Second Tournament

**Hello, blazingalex here. Sorry about the lack of chapters. I just lost the motivation the past week or so. I've also been thinking on retrying another story that I deleted. Hopefully I won't abandon it and do a shit job on it this time around.**

 **Also, big news: I took the time to edit Pokemon University I-IV and turned it into an "original" work. It's now available for the Kindle for only $2.99! That's right, now you can read University (clean) wherever you go on your Kindle! (I understand if you don't own a Kindle. I will be working on publishing for other platforms). Anyways, lets go!**

 **Ooh, one more thing. Quick shoutout to MrNightmare. Nothing special, he's just someone you can go to if you need to talk to someone besides me.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Second Tournament

I walked into a large throne room where everyone stood. Jade looked over and nodded towards me. I smiled and walked over towards her. Quan Chi stood next to Shao Kahn.

"Ah, Connor," Kahn said. "Glad you could join us. Quan Chi was just explaining a new strategy on how to defeat Earthrealm." He turned to the sorcerer. "Continue."

"Thank you, Emperor. As I was saying-"

He stopped and turned to see Jax walking up.

"You the big man?" Jax asked Shao Kahn.

"Ah, I see we have a volunteer," Shang Tsung said.

"What?"

"Baraka!" The Tarkatan growled at Jax.

"Well, at least I have time to warm up!" They got into position to battle.

"Do I really have to stand here and watch this?" I asked myself. "It's so BORING."

"I know how you feel," Kitana said, leaning towards me. "Imagine doing this for centuries."

"Shit..."

"Especially when your father is obsessed with conquering realms."

"You should've heeded my warning, Connor." Startled, I whirled around to see Raiden standing behind me looking disappointed. "I warned you about Shao Kahn. Now, the destruction of Earthrealm is on your hands."

"Raiden, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked him, pulling him off to the side. I dropped my voice so no one would overhear us. "I said yes to get behind enemy lines and to gain their trust. I'm still on your side, but I need to do this. This is my contribution to my home." Raiden nodded and teleported away. I turned back to see Jax standing over Baraka.

"Who's next?!" He demanded. "Huh?" Shang Tsung stepped forward to announce his next opponent, but Reptile stopped him and whispered something in his ear.

"It seems that I have some pressing matters to attend to," the sorcerer stated. "We will reconvene later. With the emperor's permission…" Shao Kahn gave a tiny nod. Murmuring erupted from the crowd as everyone dispersed.

"So," Jade said. "What did you and the thunder God talk about?"

"I told him that I'm spying on Outworld," I replied. "He bought it."

"So you are against Earthrealm?"

"Hey, I was told that I would be a ruler. Plus, I didn't want to lose you." I stepped closer to her.

"Aw, that's so sweet."

"Connor!" Quan Chi called. "Come. We must go."

"Well, my boss is beckoning me," I told Jade. "I'll see you soon." I pecked her cheek and followed

Quan Chi through a portal to the Netherrealm.

* * *

 **Like I said, University is available for Kindle and the Kindle app for $2.99. Link will be in my bio. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. blazingalex, out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Alternate Fatality

**Hello, blazingalex here. I think it's time to bring back Soap.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Alternate Fatality

I stepped out of the portal, the hellfire beating my face. Quan Chi stepped forward.

"So what's up?" I asked him

"Connor," he said, turning. "We are not serving Shao Kahn."

Confused, I asked, "So, we fight with Raiden?"

"No."

"Well, then, who?" He turned away.

"You do not need to know. Now, silence!"

"Now, now, I deserve to know. I serve whomever too, you know? You're not going to keep me in the dark about this, so to speak," I added, glancing around. "Now, tell me!"

"Silence!" I fell quiet. He sighed. "If you must know, we are fighting to free the Elder God, Shinnok. He has been imprisoned in the Netherrealm. If we can get Shao Kahn to abandon his thirst for domination, Shinnok can be freed."

"Ho, ho, hold the fuck up. If Shinnok is stuck in the Netherrealm, which is HERE, what's stopping us from just going to his cell and busting him out?"

"It is not that easy," Quan Chi stated, turning away. "He is trapped in his own amulet." He turned back to me. "Once Shao Kahn and Raiden die, freeing Shinnok will become, as Earthrealmers say, a cake-walk."

"So basically, we're fighting with him, to defeat him?" I asked, trying to understand.

"Yes, Connor."

"And this Shinnok, an Elder God to be exact, can't escape his own amulet? Why would he design it so it can trap himself?"

"Do not question Lord Shinnok. He is a mastermind." Quan Chi closed his eyes. "Come, Connor. We must return." He opened up another portal. "You have a challenger waiting for you."

* * *

I stepped out of the portal onto some sand. A crowd of spectators cheered from their seats that were elevated some twenty feet off the ground. Shao Kahn sat on a throne.

"Connor!" The emperor exclaimed, chuckling. "Welcome. You have an opponent to kick off the day." He turned. "Bring him out!" I took a stance in front of Shao Kahn, waiting for my opponent. From the fellow Kombatants, a pink ninja emerged, an evil look in his eye. I stopped.

Soap. Raiden warned me about this. Earthrealm must win.

But if I throw the fight, I either die from Soap, or be killed for being a traitor to Outworld.

"Hello, Connor," Soap said, taking a fighting stance. A sinister tone was in his voice. "Prepare to die."

"Fight!" Shao shouted. Soap charged at me, bubbles foaming at his hands, and punched me square in the chest. I stumbled back, using my sword to keep my balance. I looked at Raiden, who shook his head.

"Come on, Connor!" Soap shouted. "Scared to fight?"

"Look, Soap, I don't want to fight you," I said. "It will cause a serious change." He fired a stream of bubbles into my eyes, blinding me slightly. "Aahh!" Wanting to avoid my own death, I took my sword and swung violently. My sword sliced through something, throwing me off guard and causing me to drop my weapon. "Fuck!" Acting quickly, I grabbed my axe off my back and swung downward. The blade got caught halfway through. Cheers erupted from the crowd. I rubbed the soap from my eyes to see what happened. There, on the ground, was my sword, my axe, a pair of legs still attached to a waist, and Soap's body split in two. I knelt down in the pool of blood.

"Connor wins!" Shao Kahn exclaimed. "Fatality!"

"No!" Raiden shouted.

"Yes!" Shang responded.

"Connor," the emperor continued. "Even though that fight was pathetic, you did manage to kill your opponent. A first in Mortal Kombat history since the Great Kung Lao. For that, you may retire back to your chamber."

"Soap…" I muttered.

* * *

 **Welcome back to DLC. It's been awhile. Now, for some news. I am announcing the continuation for What You Wish For, with the crossover of WWE (year 2010) Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. blazingalex, out!**


End file.
